


In the Memory

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Freezing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Memories, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sex Lessons, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Virginity, heartsbroken hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus job is to relocate Octavia to Arizona where she will be tried for the murder of Charles Pike. Pike killed Lincoln the night before Octavia was to be Lincoln's bride.Marcus has been around to help Bellamy and Octavia since they were pre teens.A storm knocks Marcus and Octavia off the road and into a cabin.She admits she never got to know Lincoln as a lover. Marcus admits how hard things have been since Abby died.They both miss the people they love.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus hadn't wanted to be here. He hadn't wanted to be in the middle of the woods in a cabin. His job was to wait out the storm and then drive Octavia to Arizona where she would be tried for killing Charles Pike. 

Octavia hadn't wanted to be here either. No, what she had wanted was to be in Lincoln's arms as they waited out the storm. But then Charles had killed the man she loved the night before she was to marry the love of her life. 

Octavia had known Marcus since she was a pre teen. Marcus had been the man who trained Bellamy in special forces. When Marcus found out that Bellamy was raising Octavia on his own, it was Marcus who had provided meals, clothes, Christmases and money. It was Marcus who was at the hospital with her when her appendix was taken out.  
It was Marcus who purposely took the job to relocate her in hopes of insuring her safety. 

Marcus stood with his arms folded across his chest as he stared out at the falling rain. Every so often he would make comments about the thunder and lightning that was so close that it would shake the foundation of the small one bedroom cabin.  
"Please just get away from the window."  
He looked at her over his shoulder.  
"You can't seriously be afraid of thunder and lightning still."  
She laughed.  
"Well, I am. Please come away from there."  
"You're on my bed Octavia."  
Currently she was sitting on the couch with his blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The blankets held his scent which was comforting.  
"It's been so cold since the power went out."  
"My jacket is in the hall closet. Do you want it?"  
She looked up at him, her startling blue eyes taking him in for a moment.  
"No. Thank you though."  
They settled back into silence.  
Marcus sat on the other end of the couch with his head back against the cushions.  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
Marcus looked over at the beautiful young woman who was supposed to have her whole life in front of her.  
"Octavia, I wish I could tell you what the future held."  
"I don't want to go to jail. I'm barely twenty one. I might spend the rest of my life in prison."  
Marcus scooted closer to her and put his strong right arm around her."  
He kissed the top of her head like he had a hundred times before.  
"You are going to get a fair trial. Pike murdered your fiance and you retaliated. You may do time but it won't be as long as your thinking."  
Octavia rested her head on his chest as the tears came freely.  
"And I won't see Bell."  
"Yes, you will."  
"Not like now."  
"Nope, not like now. Why don't you go get some sleep."  
She nodded against him before standing.  
"Goodnight, Marcus."  
"Goodnight, Octavia."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marcus? Marcus?"  
His eyes opened with a flutter. It felt like a dream the way he heard his name.  
His dreams about Abby still woke him from time to time. When he couldn't get to her in time. Only this voice wasn't yelling. It took him a moment to get his bearings before he realized Octavia was calling.  
"O?"  
"I'm so cold."  
Although Marcus was half freezing he collected his only blanket to take to her. He moved quickly with the comforter in his hands.  
Octavia was shaking. Marcus stood staring for a moment at her. She looked almost frail as her body shook against the cold.  
"I shoukd have started a fire in here."  
He put the blanket on her as he reached out and touched the back of his hand to her forehead.  
"No fever. That's good. Take off your clothes."  
Her eyes flew open.  
"I'm starting a fire, trust me. I'm not a pervert."  
She swallowed deeply.  
"Ok."  
Marcus turned towards the old fire place and begin setting the wood. It took only a few minutes for the fire to come to life. When he stood up he briefly froze, his back to Octavia.  
"You covered up?"  
"Yes."  
He turned slowly walked to the bed and then pulled the bed closer to the fireplace.  
"Don't let these blankets fall, I wouldn't want them catching fire."  
"You can't sleep out there."  
"Yes, I can. Goodnight."  
"Marcus!"  
He turned to look at her.  
"What?"  
"You gave me your last blanket."  
He shrugged.  
"I will stand up naked and freezing and pull you in this bed myself if you don't freely do it."  
His mouth fell open.  
"Octavia.......You can't expect me to share a bed with you especially when you are naked."  
"I can and I do!:  
They stared at each other for a long moment.  
"Fine!"  
She said it with a flash of anger as she threw the blankets back. Her breasts clearly showing. Marcus ran to the bed and covered her back up, his eyes on hers as he spoke.  
"Ok, Octavia, ok."  
She smiled as she turned on her side, facing the fire beneath the covers.  
Marcus moved to climb in on the other side.  
"Lose the shirt at least. I am in here naked, it's hardly fair, Marcus."  
He huffed while he threw off the black t-shirt, without knowing why he pulled of the plaid pajama pants, leaving him only his dark grey cotton boxers.  
Marcus laid on his back facing the ceiling, staring up at the fan that looked frozen in time.  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"What do you miss most about Abby?"  
He was quiet for several seconds and then he spoke softly..  
"Everything. Absolutely everything. What do you miss most about Lincoln?"  
She sighed.  
"The promises he didn't get to keep."  
Marcus was sure she was crying, ever since she was younger she had tried to hide her pain.  
"Do you want to talk about those promises?"  
She was quiet and when she spoke it was in a whisper.  
"When Charles killed him, it was the day before, one damn day before I was to be his wife. I never even got to hold Lincoln. Not once."  
Marcus wasn't sure what to say. He stumbled over his words.  
"I'm sorry you never got to know Lincoln that way. You know....quite honestly it may have been worse if you had."  
Octavia heard his words as she stared at the fire.  
"Because you knew what it was like to hold Abby?"  
He nodded even though the young woman next to him couldn't see him.  
"Yes, because I knew what it was like to hold her, to love her."  
And now Octavia was crying. Marcus rolled towards her, his arm encircling her over the blankets.  
"I never got that with him, with anyone. And now I'll go to prison for killing the man who took away a man that never even became my lover."  
She was sobbing, the pain ripping through her, a pain he knew all too well. Octavia turned in his arms, seeking comfort. Her breasts rising and falling against his chest as the tears fell against the crook of his neck. Marcus shouldn't have rubbed her back, shouldn't have let his fingers graze against the soft flesh of her. He knew he wasn't doing it out of some perverse reason. No, he was doing it because it was less than a week ago when he slumped over in his kitchen when he yelled out 'Babe, you want coffee?' Only Abby wasn't there to answer and she would never be there again. So, the sobs had ripped through his chest, taking him hostage as he had no choice but to give into the pain with no one to tell him it would get better, which would have been a lie and yet in the moment it would have helped. So, now he did that for the woman next to him.  
"Shhhhhh, Lincoln loved you. He died loving you."  
One hand on her naked back, the other in her hair.  
"If I had only held him once. I'm more naked with you now than I ever got to be with him."  
"Octavia....."  
"I'm not trying to make you feel awkward. I'm just telling you I never got too. I thought about what it would be like with him so many times. I was so excited for our wedding night. He wanted to wait, said I was worth it......"  
"Because you are."  
She shook her head against Marcus.  
"But then he died in a puddle of his own blood and do you know what I thought, Marcus?"  
The man next to her was still stroking her gently. He selfishly enjoyed the feel of her body heat. He was ashamed the way it felt to hold her in his arms.  
"What did you think?"  
"I thought 'I'm not going to get to lose my virginity to Lincoln' and now I'm going to go to prison without knowing what it's like to hold a man against me in that way."  
"I'm sorry, O."  
Her body rocked with an aftershock of her crying.  
"I'm tired."  
"Go to sleep."  
"Will you stay here with me?"  
"Yes, Octavia. I will."  
She turned back over, as she did her breast grazed against him. She gasped, trying to hide it and yet he had felt her nipples harden against him. Marcus stiffled a moan as she settled with her back to his chest.  
Octavia pulled his arm over her, his hand on her naked stomach as she held his hand in place.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't uncommon for Marcus to dream of Abby. He would hear her smoky voice beckoning him to bed, her throaty laugh as her head went back exposing the skin of her throat. She would whisper, only partially begging him because in the end his love for her overpowered everything else and he would give her anything and everything.   
And then she was gone. 

Octavia dreamt of Lincoln. He was smiling against her.   
"It's only one more week."  
"I don't want to wait. Please."  
He kissed her and smiled.   
"On the night you're my bride."  
It seemed like forever. 

Marcus woke, the fire still burning. Either he hadn't been asleep long or Octavia had added more wood. His hand was on her still, his arm tightly around her bare frame. She was breathing softly, either asleep or almost there.   
Her body moved slightly, snuggling closer against him. A shock ran through him as her hair brushed against him.   
He was very aware of his hand that laid heavily on her stomach, his fingers moved only slightly.   
Octavia was awake, feeling the slight twitch of her fingers. If she was being honest, she would have to admit that she had always been fascinated when it came to Marcus Kane. He was handsome and it wasn't hard to imagine what could happen behind closed doors with him.   
His fingers moved again this time slowly moving to her side and then down to her hip and then in an agonizingly slow manner they moved back up again until his fingers were almost at her breast. Octavia didn't move or say anything, not just yet.   
Marcus was holding his breath as his fingers ghosted over her a second time. When he got to her hip he gave it the slightest squeeze, half tempted to grind into her and yet he didn't. He should feel guilty and yet he didn't. No, she had to have known that they would be playing with fire when she invited him into her cold bed.   
So his fingers continued to move up and down and over her curves, his hand dipping just over her hip so his long, thick, strong fingertips would brush against her inner thigh.   
She moved, her ass seeking him out. Her breathing began to escalate. Marcus trailed his hand up her stomach, Octavia held her breath and then finally he let the palm of his hand run over her small creamy breast. They both moaned as the nipple instantly hardened against his firm hand. Marcus couldn't help it as hid cock pressed against her.   
Octavia was grinding back against him.   
He lowered his hand until it was between her thigh.   
She was devastatingly wet as his fingers gently moved through her folds. Their gasps filled the room around them.   
"You can pretend I'm Abby."  
He didn't stop the movement of his hand.   
"And you?"  
"I'll pretend it's my wedding night and your Lincoln."  
"Fair enough."  
His hand moved faster as her breathing increased.   
Octavia came fast and hard.   
And then he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her.   
Her blue eyes dark and lustful as she stared up at the man she desperately wished was Lincoln. Marcus leaned down and took her peaked nipple into his mouth. Abby had enjoyed the time he had spent lavishing his tongue over her breasts. The woman who wasn't Abby dragged her nails down his back causing him to moan in a way that sent perfect shocks from her breast to her groin causing her to lift her hips.   
Octavia gasped, he was large, impossibly thick.  
Although he sensed her sudden wonder, he didn't stop. Instead he set to prepare her by kissing his way over her body. A body that was smaller than Abby's.   
He sucked and bit and nipped at her skin that had never been touched.  
Her body couldn't stop moving beneath him. Her moans and gasps filled the room and echoed around them. Her small hands clutched his hair as her hips shot up at any part of his body that she was fortunate enough to connect with.  
Marcus spread her legs at the knee before tugging her left leg over his shoulder. He licked her, making her cry out. She hadn't ever had this moment with anyone though it was clear that he was more than proficient at this technique. When she thought it couldn't get any better he added a finger. Never had her body experienced such overwhelming pleasure.   
She was crying out as her hands gripped the sheets beneath her. He moaned as if the act alone brought him immense pleasure and that sent her second orgasm ripping through her. Octavia sucked in her breath trying to regain control of how to breathe normally.   
And then his large body was looming over her impossibly small one.  
He wasn't Lincoln as he spoke his next words. He was all Marcus.   
"We don't have to go any further."  
She blinked up at him.   
"You haven't finished."  
He let out a small laugh.   
"There's other things."  
She shook her head.   
"I want you to take it. Don't make me go to jail with my virginity still in tact."  
He nodded.   
Marcus reached down and gripped himself as he lined himself up with her. She was extremely wet due to her orgasms. He was slow, giving her time. Her walls although wet were extremely tight around him. He watched her as her face looked pained.   
"I can stop."  
"Don't. Marcus, please don't."  
He pushed a little more and suddenly she gasped, looking up at him as her breath caught.   
"All the way, Marcus."  
He pushed until he was all the way in. He moaned and something inside her flipped.   
"Again."  
And so he pulled almost all the way out and the slid back in as she moaned his name. He slowly moved faster as the pain seemed to leave her.   
"I think.......Marcus........Oh......."  
She was grabbing on to him, holding tightly.  
"Give into it, Octavia."  
Something about him saying her name turned her on.   
"I'm.........it's happening again."  
"Touch yourself."  
She looked up at him and blushed.  
"Trust me."  
And so she reached down and did what he insrtructed.  
Immediately her head shot back and her back arched.   
"Yes!......I........Oh..........Marcus!"  
And her hips shot against him as her third orgasm took over her body.   
Marcus truly fucked her then. Slamming his hips into her. Wishing it was Abby as he filled the girl beneath him over and over why she was courteous enough to call his name. His climax moved over his entire body as his hips stuttered to a close.   
He rolled over onto his back as Octavia immediately drifted off to sleep.  
Marcus stared at the ceiling realizing he had screwed up completely.


End file.
